


Haman's Ears

by Nezumimurasaki



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Costumes, Dress Up, Gen, Purim, fershnickered even, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumimurasaki/pseuds/Nezumimurasaki
Summary: The gang convinces Louis to go as Haman for their Purim jaunt. Takes place a year after "Manos", pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



 

“Why do I have to be Haman?” Louis looked down at the pile of costume deposited in his arms with a pouty, put upon expression.

Belize rolled his eyes in the mirror and adjusted the glitter encrusted paper mache crown on his head. “Because you’re the only one with a sour enough expression to pull it off.” He turned around, the strategic rhinestones on his Esther costume catching the light as he did so. “That and your pointy ears…” He flicked one of said ears with a smirk.

“But why does he get to be Mordecai?” Louis gestured with his free hand at Prior, who was fastening on a fake beard for the occasion.

Prior grinned at him and shrugged. “You ever have religious visions? I don’t think so. You can play Mordechai when you do.” he said primly.

“But Mordecai didn’t even talk directly to god, he wasn’t a prophet!”

Prior wiggled his hand in a  _ “sorta kinda” _ kind of motion. “Closer than you, honey.”

Hannah came bustling in from the bathroom, her own costume a vision of draped gold lamé topped with another sparkly paper crown. For a lady of her years, she made a stunning Vashti. She took in Louis pouting with his costume and chuckled. “Oh come on, Louis. It’s just for fun, and every great story needs a bad guy!” She walked over to him and took the pointy hat from the pile and plopped it on his head. “See? Perfect fit.”

Louis sighed. “Ok, Ok, FINE. You all win. But no more cracks about my ears.” He stormed into the bathroom to change in a huff.

The four of them tumbled out of the Shul later that night, laughing and giddy, not even drunk yet, but filled with joyous spirit from hearing the Megillah read. Belize took up the front of the herd leading them from bar to bar, till finally, near midnight, they were all draped all over Prior’s living room, thoroughly fershnickered, equipped with more bottles of wine and hamentashen than they could possibly go through that night. 

Louis pondered a cookie and turned to Prior, a ridiculously worried look on his face. “Do my ears really look like this?”

Prior was too sloshed to make too much of a comment, so he just made his “ _ sorta”  _ motion again.

Louis turned his attention back to the cookie and shrugged. “Oh… Ok then.” He stuffed it into his mouth, and that was that. 


End file.
